


Smell

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Senses [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker finds Ryan irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell

Becker knew that it was stupid but there was just something about the way Ryan smelt after his morning run that he couldn't resist. Every day he promised that he would try to control himself and every day he failed.

Ryan barely managed to get the door shut before Becker had him pinned against it. He buried his face in Ryan's neck, licking his skin.

Ryan groaned and arched his neck, bringing his hands up to hold Becker's hips. "Christ, Becker," he groaned.

"I can't help it!" Becker mumbled. "You just smell so good. I need you."


End file.
